Light and Dark
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Henry Bacciarelli has fought in 2 wars. The first was WW2, the 2nd was the Iraq and Afghanistan War. He served a total of 18-years in the USMC. 3 years during WW2 and 15 years during the Iraq and Afghanistan. Now he's a NYPD Cop on the beat. Now, he's trying to forget the war and the memories. But nothing's easy for Henry. Crossover with the Vampire Diaries.
1. Character Biography

This story, I'm not even sure if it might be the best one to post right about now, But, in all honestly this is one that I have had my mind on, for the last couple of weeks. I hope this one is to your liking.

First off, let's get the character biography underway.

* * *

Name: Henry Bacciarelli

Age: 18 Years Old (Before Suspended Animation) 34 (Biologically)

Height: 6 ft 0 ins

Date of Birth: 1st January 1927

Hometown: Staten Island, New York City

Religion: Roman-Catholic

Weight: 194 lbs Very Muscular

Eye Colour: Blue Eyes

Hair: Brown Hair, Grade 2, slicked back with a parting at the side

Face: Smooth, no distinguishing features.

Family:

Father: Santino Bacciarelli: April 3rd 1900 – 1992

Mother: Nora Bacciarelli (nee. Palieri): April 9th 1900 – 1991

Older Brother: Mattia Bacciarelli: April 30th 1922 – July 11th 1953

Older Sister: Maria Scaletta (nee. Bacciarelli): January 13th 1924 – April 2003

Backstory:

A Native of New York City, Henry lied about his age to join the United States Marine Corps at 15 years of age. He served at Guadalcanal with the 2nd Marine Regiment, 2nd Marine Division up until Tarawa. He transferred to the 1st Marine Division and served at Peleliu. He transferred stateside to the 5th Marine Division serving at Iwo Jima rising to the rank of Gunnery Sergeant before returning to the 1st Marine Division for Okinawa.

Suddenly, a month after the war ended. Henry was shipped stateside and frozen in suspended animation by a shadow organisation.

Then in 2003, Henry was brought out of suspended animation and he immediately re-enlisted in the Marines once more. He graduated basic training and served in the Invasion of Iraq and Afghanistan serving for 15 more years as a Marine in Force Recon.

Now, he is in the reserves of the Marines, he enlisted in the New York Police Department putting his training to good use, he serves out of the 23rd Precinct in Hell's Kitchen. He struggles to leave the memories, the years of torment of his comrades dying, he is haunted by the faces, the things he had done to protect his country.

Personality:

Henry is a patriotic and dedicated combat veteran of the US Armed Forces and to the United States Marine Corps. He joined at a time when soldiers were needed to fight.

Despite the fact he left behind the 20th Century and came to the 21st Century still frightens him. Even though others don't respect him for his combat experience. He struggles to adapt to the politics of the 21st Century believing it to hold back the United States.

Technology and every-day life are a struggle for him, Henry believes in fighting for the people that he swore to protect and preserve peace to society, even though they don't appreciate his efforts.

Skills:

Skilled Marksman, enhanced skills with the Marines

Hand-to-Hand Specialist, enhanced with the Marines

Speaks Italian and Latin

Possessions:

M1 Carbine

M1911 Colt Pistol

M4A1 Carbine

His military medals and commendations

Glock 19 (Force Recon)

2018 Ford F-150

1949 Steel-Blue Chrysler New Yorker

* * *

I hope this was to your liking. You might recognise that I took a certain part of this away from Captain America: The First Avenger when he had gotten frozen and woke up in a time that was foreign to him.

Please do not slam this. I won't hold it against you, whatever your opinions are.


	2. The Beginning

The first chapter is here, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Manhattan, New York City

Early August 2019

In Manhattan, New York. The city was at its best in terms of nightlife. There was a reason why they called it 'The City that Never Sleeps' because it had action-packed attractions. For Henry Bacciarelli everything was foreign to him, this New York was foreign to him, it wasn't the one he remembered back in 1942 before he had set off for the war.

He sat in a Jazz bar, one of the small booths, the smell of gunshot residue covered his body, the former Marine, sat on a stool, nursing a whiskey, the burning liquor burned his throat, the soft music in the air echoed through the air.

He had opened his journal and began writing.

* * *

"_Nobody said coming back from the Military would be easy, for me. It isn't, my name is Hank Bacciarelli, you might not know this name. But I am a former member of the United States Marine Corps. The next part's gonna be a little strange for you to hear. _

_I was born in January 1__st__ 1927 in Staten Island, New York. At age 15, I quit high school and joined the Marines, I served on Guadalcanal, Tarawa and the Marshall Islands with the 2__nd__ Marine Division. Couple weeks later after the Marshall Islands campaign ended, I was shipped to the States for the 5__th__ Marine Division, I went ashore at Iwo Jima, saw a lotta intense fighting. I was wounded and evacuated; I mustered a transfer to the 5__th__ Marines of the__1__st__ Marine Division for Okinawa. _

_After the war ended. I was supposed to be going home. Then it all went to hell, flash forward 58 years later, I was awakened, the world was once again at war. I went back in, things were different, enemies changed, weapons changed but the Marine in me didn't. _

_I fought through all of Iraq and Afghanistan for 15 long years. By then, it was all peaceful, I retired at the rank of Gunnery Sergeant, I went back to New York joined the force. Nobody was left from my time. My family all gone, no-one left for me to ask for help or rely on, I was all alone." _

* * *

Hank closed the journal and put it back in his jacket, he drank his whiskey, he folded his arms across the table, his chin close to resting on the table, the singer's melodic tune reminded him of the days when he felt happy, back in his own time.

He tried to shrug off the flirtatious looks that most of the women were giving him in the club, but it became difficult to shake.

One guy stood next to him and said, "Do we know each other?"

"I'm sorry?" Henry asked. The man stuttered, "You just look like somebody I once knew."

"Guess I have one of those faces. One everybody recognises." Antonio asked.

The man laughed, "You got home?"

Hank nodded, "Marines, 18 years. Yourself?" "I was a Marine in the Pacific and Korea. Fought at Saipan, Tinian and Okinawa, 2nd Marines, Sergeant I was." The man said.

Henry nodded, "Hank." "George, the one singing is my Granddaughter Gloria." George introduced himself.

Antonio smiled as he said, "How'd you meet your wife?" "New Zealand, I got back from the 'Canal and we shared a nice night of dancing, married a month later." George proudly replied.

"What was her name?" Henry asked. George said, "Sophie."

Henry's smile fell, George was once an old friend of his during the war. Another man that got to live a full and happy life after a lifetime of war. Henry just didn't know how to say hello to his old friend after so long, he then said, "I must go, nice talking to you Sergeant."

"It's been a long time, my old friend. Welcome home." George said as he saluted the Marine in front of him.

Henry smiled softly as he walked away from the elder man.

* * *

Hank exited the club, he began to walk to his car, it was a steel-blue Chrysler New Yorker made in 1949. He began to open the car as he heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

He turned to see 4 hooded figures walking to him one of them said, "Hand over wallet and keys, nice and easy, boy!"

Hank then said, "Walk away now and I don't kill you, boys! Your outnumbered and out-gunned. Walk away while you can!"

The gang didn't walk away, instead they just advanced towards Hank who smirked, "You pissed off the wrong guy, fellas."

The leader advanced as Hank took him down quickly taking his gun off him. The number two pulled out a gun and Hank shot it out of his hands, the final pair advanced holding either a knife or a bat as he caused them extreme pain for their trouble.

He began a body search of the men as he found a red purse in one of the gang member's pockets as he said, "You're under arrest, boys."

The leader looked surprised as he said, "You a cop?"

Hank pulled out an officer's badge clipping it to his belt before saying, "You bet I am. You pissed off the wrong cop and Marine."

Soon, Hank heard sirens as he pointed a Glock 19 at the four gang members as he said, "You move, you'll be breathin' through a hole out of your head. That's a promise, punk."

The siren got closer as it revealed 2 officers approaching, one was a tall light brown-haired officer with 2 service stripes as well as a pair of Sergeant stripes included, the other was a Latino officer.

Hank then said, "Fellas, meet Dumber and Dumber times 2, tried to stab or shoot a cop, these four also robbed a young lady, red purse on the hood of my car."

"Alright, Gonzales, bag 'n' tag these guys. I'll handle taking Officer Bacciarelli's statement." The Sergeant said.

Gonzales nodded, "You got it, Sarge."

The Sergeant ushered Hank to the side as he took Hank's statement regarding the events of tonight.

The sergeant thanked him and let him go as Henry took a look at who the purse belonged to finding an identity belonging to somebody named DiLaurentis.

Henry was shocked to discover the name DiLaurentis, he just shook himself saying, "_It can't be...it can't be Laura…I haven't spoken to her in a long time. I don't know if I can take that chance._"

Henry handed the purse over to the Sergeant as he got into his car, he waited a moment or two until he began to drive off and head out of Manhattan.

* * *

He crossed the bridge heading into Brooklyn and continued driving until he reached Staten Island, he kept driving until he reached Annadale and Wakefield Road. He turned left and then another left heading to the end of the road appearing at a gated household, he automatically opened the gate and drove through to the front door.

In the driveway appeared another vehicle, it was a black Chevrolet Silverado Pickup Truck, black like the night sky. He walked in the door. He locked it and headed for the kitchen area, he opened the fridge door and pulled out a bottle of beer, he closed the door and turned on the record player.

Sounds of smooth jazz, he turned to a book that sat on the table in front of him, it was a picture book of Hank during WW2. His picture when he became a fully-fledged Marine at the age of 15.

Everybody in his family were shocked to hear he became a Marine. Before he deployed for the Pacific, he told his family he joined out of his love for God and Country. He joined because it mattered to him and matter to him it did.

He signed the insurance papers guaranteeing his family the 10,000 dollars in the event of his death right before he left for the war.

He went through 3 years of combat, awarded the Medal of Honor after the Marshall Islands Campaign. Before the Medal of Honor, he won the Bronze Star a couple times and the Navy Cross for Bravery after he rescued 12 of his platoon members during a battle after being wounded.

He stayed with the 2nd Marine Regiment until he transferred stateside after the Marshall Islands.

He was a decorated war hero for his bravery. His family were overjoyed for him, he then transferred to the 5th Marine Division for Iwo Jima and had met Sergeant John Basilone as well.

The pair became close friends and allies until Basilone's death during the battle of Iwo Jima.

Henry then flicked another page landing on a picture of himself and a blonde-haired woman next to him. The blonde he had recognised as Laura as he flashed back to the day, he had met her.

* * *

Hank Flashback Scene

_September 13__th__ 1944_

_Nearly 74 years earlier_

_Los Angeles_

_It was night time in the City of Dreams. The city was crawling with Hollywood movie types, singers and pretty models walking around. _

_At the Biltmore there were military personnel who were enjoying a night out with their comrades. _

_Hank was dressed in his Marine Greens, his chest lined with many ribbons, one such ribbon was the Congressional Medal of Honor. Every serviceman would have looked on in jealously of a Medal of Honor winner. _

_He walked into the club as most of the ladies turned towards Hank flirting with him. _

"_Evening Gunny." One Marine said. _

"_Private." Hank nodded._

_Hank walked to the bar as he said, "Glass of bourbon." "Comin' up Mac." The barman said._

_The piano played softly the tune was a particular song called 'In the Mood' by Glenn Miller. Hank had been a fan of Jazz growing up particularly singers like Sinatra, the Andrew Sisters or Nat King Cole and Harry James as well. _

_Hank received the whiskey as he drank some, the burning sensation went through his body like that of a bullet. Hank himself knew how that had been. _

_He looked all around him; his fellow Marines enjoying drinks and chatting up ladies and he saw a couple women talking excitedly in hushed tones, even one particular dame._

* * *

_She was a natural beauty. Blonde hair all pinned up, bright blue eyes and a slim figure. He cast a discreet side-eye at her as she did the same to him. _

_Neither person wasn't sure how to make the move. _

_Then Hank walked over to the blonde as he said, "Hi there." "Gunnery Sergeant Bacciarelli. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the blonde asked._

_Henry raised an eyebrow as he said, "You know me?" "For an MOH winner. You're kidding me. You're a war hero, Gunny. Everybody in this entire room can see that." The blonde reminded him._

_The veteran Marine looked at the blonde as he said softly, "I'm no hero. Everybody might see me as a hero… but I ain't no hero." _

_The beauty smiled as she said, "I'm Laura. Laura DiLaurentis." "Henry Bacciarelli, Laura's a beautiful name."_

_Laura blushed, "What do people call you?" "Most people call me Hank. Only my mother calls me Henry." Hank said._

"_Where you from?" Hank asks. Laura then said, "Rosewood, Pennsylvania. How about you?" "Born and raised in the borough of Staten Island, New York City." Hank replies._

_Laura smiles as the pair walk over to a booth as the pair continue to talk more. _

* * *

End Flashback Scene

The picture he stared at was taken during a dance club down the street from the Biltmore, the pair stayed good friends until Hank mustered out for the Pacific again and directly taking part in the Battle of Iwo Jima and of course the Battle of Okinawa.

They never saw each other again and Hank had gone MIA for almost 60 years until he was mysteriously awoken back into the world. Everyone he knew and loved were all gone and he still couldn't handle the guilt of leaving his friends and family behind.

Since then, Hank has only known 2 things in his life that he had been good at, fighting for his country and protecting people, no matter the cost to his life.

He drank his bottle of beer and walked across his front yard to the garage, he walked inside and pulled it up, on the wall of the building stood a weapons rack, there was a Glock 19 on the work bench, there was an M4A1 Carbine on the wall, as well as 2 large boxes of 5.56 mm bullets including 5 magazines.

In addition, on the wall there was an M1 Garand and an M1 Carbine, both weapons looked like they had been stripped and cleaned regularly as they could be.

Hank then took off his shirts and picked up a pair of boxing gloves laying on the bench as he put them on, he formed a fighting stance and began to pummel the bag, he used a variety of different fighting styles on the bag. The scars on his body numerous in quantity some had healed, but others still left him permanent reminders of what he had been through and how he was lucky to be alive.

He continued boxing throughout the night until he called it an end at 0330 hours. He walked back into the house and fell asleep on the sofa, he only caught about 4 hours sleep as he went for a run in the morning running along the beach. He stared out to sea seeing the rising sun appear as it blinded him due to a lack of sleep.

* * *

He headed back inside and took a shower, he changed into his patrol uniform carrying his duffel bag to the truck.

The drive from Wakefield Road to Little Italy, Manhattan had taken a minimum of 50 minutes. He had to drive through Staten Island and go right through New Jersey as he crossed through the Holland Tunnel to get to Little Italy.

He parked at the driving lot and walked into the station greeting his desk sergeant and walked into the precinct changing room.

He put on his tie and the patrol hat, changed his off-duty pistol which was a SIG Sauer P226 into a Glock 19. One of the patrol officers had then said, "Hey Hank, you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hank asked.

The patrol officer looked concerned, "You look tired, rough night or a _good_ night?" "Rough night, didn't sleep until 0330 this morning." Hank said as he walked out of the changing room locking his door.

He stood in the briefing room as he saw the sergeant come in and deliver the news. Hank gathered his patrol radio and got into a patrol car accompanying his Sergeant. The pair just sat in silence throughout the day.

* * *

Several hours later, Hank was finishing up some paperwork when he saw the Sergeant signalling for him.

Hank got up and walked into the office as he asked, "Somethin' up, Sarge?" "Close the door." The Sergeant replied.

Hank did as he was ordered and spotted a man standing up with his hands in pockets, he wore a rumpled suit, his tie was a velvet one with a pattern he couldn't recognise. The man in particular had dark eyes and dark hair combed back as the Sergeant said, "This is Tony Howards, former weapons contractor, during the Iraq and Afghanistan War. You've been assigned to protect Mr Howards."

Hank furrowed his eyebrows, "Just me?" "Just you. Orders come down from the top, at the end of shift, you're to guard Mr Howards from anybody that means to do harm."

"Any credible threats I should know about?" Hank asked not wanting to walk into this blind as a bat. The Sergeant looked to Tony Howards who began, "Nobody that springs to mind, but in this worst-case scenario, it's just precautionary. It's nice to meet you, Mr Bacciarelli."

Hank reluctantly shook Tony's hand and said, "That's Officer Bacciarelli to you, Mr Howards."

Tony nodded as the Sergeant cleared his throat, "Keep it civil, Officer Bacciarelli." "Yes Sergeant." Hank said gritting his teeth.

Hank stood to attention and saluted the Sergeant exiting the office as he walked away into the building and attended back to the paperwork.

By the end of shift, he packed up and changed into off-duty clothing, consisting of a plaid shirt, leather jacket, trousers and a pair of shoes. He clipped his officer's badge to his belt and switched his weapons.

He walked out carrying his duffel bag and walked to the truck, he placed his duffel bag in the truck, putting his clothing into the backseat. He then put his M1A1 Carbine in the bag as well as some ammunition.

He walked to a black 2016 Nissan Maxima SR Midnight as he saw Tony Howards standing by it as he said, "You ready Officer Bacciarelli?"

"Not really, but I am ready." Hank said in response.

* * *

Hope this chapter was alright, if not. Then you can determine how you portray this story in your own way.


	3. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 2 is here and running. Let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Chapter 2:

200 Park Ave, New York, NY 10166

The Nissan Maxima SR drove through the city until it reached Mid-Town in Manhattan, Hank just watched the streets around him, it was filled with people going about their daily lives.

He had often imagined what a normal life would have been like if he hadn't gone to war. It was hard to picture himself walking away from the corps. He heard the sounds of gunfire in his head, the artillery, the screaming, the crying. Everything came back to hit him full force like it was unannounced to him.

Hank saw the car come to a stop as he got out first checking the perimeter, he opened the door for Tony Howards, as he allowed Tony to walk first as he followed from behind, maintaining a watchful eye on the perimeter.

They got into the elevator as Tony said, "You okay?" "I'm good, keeping an eye on what's in front of me, Mr Howards. My duty is to keep you alive and no matter what the cost is." Hank said.

Tony nodded, "How many times, do have I told you to call me, Tony?" "You're higher than me in terms of social class. So, I stick with Mr Howards." Tony nodded, "Your choice."

* * *

The elevator dinged to the assigned floor as the pair stepped out into the room, it was a typical playboy's room, but an astounding view of the New York Skyline as Tony said, "This is where I live… my room's on the room next to the stairwell and you're okay with sleepin' on a couch, I assume?"

"I've slept in worse places before, I don't see how it can be any different than a foxhole." Hank said.

"Alright, if anybody comes up, it'll be my assistant Miss Johnson or my CEOs for the company, I used to run… just send 'em in and we're all good." Tony said.

Hank nodded as he said, "Yes sir."

"I'm thinking of getting take away you want some?" Tony asked. Hank stayed silent as he stared out over the city of New York before saying, "Pizza. Please." "Sure thing, Officer." Tony replied.

While Tony did the ordering for a pizza, Hank did a security check of all rooms, making sure there was nobody inside the rooms and in the main lobby area as he said, "All clear, here. Double-check the room before you head to sleep tonight."

"Will do, you always do that when you protect somebody?" Tony asked. Hank shrugged his shoulders, "First time I'm protecting somebody… individually. My brother taught me that."

* * *

"You see much of your family?" Tony asked.

Hank shook his head, "No, sir… I'm the last out of my family to live… I had a brother, he died in '53 at Korea… fought everywhere in Europe during the War and discharged soon after it ended. Afterwards, he just went into NYPD until 1950 and fought for another 3 long years."

"Any family left behind?" Tony asked curiously. Hank said, "I don't know, all I remember was his last letter, he married an English dame in England before he left for D-Day, she was a real beauty, she was pregnant and I assume he left behind children, I haven't known how many though."

"What about your sister?" Tony asked.

Hank shook his head, "Passed away in '03, she lived her life the way she wanted to, married, big family, just some peace and quiet in her life."

"Sorry for your losses." Tony said, Hank nodded, "Thank you."

The pizza came a little while later, Tony had eaten in his room as Hank just sat on the sofa watching the doorway.

He had touched the pizza, but he had a job to do and it was to watch his protectee at all costs, to past time, he simply started to take apart his M1 Carbine and put it back together cleaning it as much as he could.

* * *

Once he was finished cleaning his weapon, he shrugged his jacket off leaving it on the chair, when he hears a noise, he reaches for his gun and the flashlight that is in his pocket, he shines the light where it is dark trying to find the disturbance.

He hears footsteps above him on the balcony as he tries to find the intruder, he hears another set of footsteps as he turns to see a woman in the darkness, he was only able to see her eyes that were dark as he said, "NYPD! Come on out, I won't shoot."

The woman steps closer not saying a word until Hank notices something wrong as he says, "One more step and I won't hesitate."

The girl smirks and makes one more step as Hank mutters, _"Wish I didn't hafta do this."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hank battles with the woman trying to out-skill her with his hand to hand skills. But he finds himself struggling to keep up with her speed and quick-fire tactics, the woman headbutts Hank as he falls back, he pulls out his gun before saying, "Who are you!?" "Sorry doll. Maybe next time." The woman finally says, her outfit is revealed, she dressed in a black leather, her dark red hair wavy as she ran, green eyes with a twinkle, Hank decides to shoot at her a couple times as he chases after her.

To his surprise, she dives off the helicopter platform as Hank stops looking on in disbelief and dismay too. He pulls out a pair of binoculars to see a white parachute come out as he said to himself, _"What the hell?" _

On the ground in the street, the red-haired woman smirked as she rose a salute towards the dark haired, blue-eyed guy before racing off into the darkness.

Back up to the top of the Howards Tower, Hank still looked in shock and horrified expression, there was something he never really saw everyday and it's what had frightened him as well to a certain extent since he came back from his long sleep. But what terrified him was the fact… that red-haired woman, he could've sworn he had seen her before.

Tony came into view as he said carrying a baseball bat as he said, "What happened, I heard shots?" "You okay?" Hank asked.

"Well I wet and crapped myself at the same time… so there's nothin' new there." Tony said. Hank nodded, "Good to know you're okay?"

"Still though, what the hell is with you?" Tony asked exasperated.

Hank shook his trying to think of an answer, "I have no friggin' clue… I still don't know what happened."

* * *

Who was the red-haired woman, was she friendly or is she a foe?

Read more to find out what happens.

please like and review as always. Thank you all. I love you.


	4. A Shocking Discovery

Chapter 3 up and running. Get ready

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Next Morning

200 Park Ave, New York, NY 10166

After last night's minor attack, Hank was determined to try and find out about how that red-haired woman broke through security like it didn't mean a crap. He checked all of the exits, any and all entrances into the tower.

There had been nothing that wasn't compromised, even Hank himself was still having trouble determining how a person could easily get through one of the most tightly locked-down buildings in New York City.

He wondered if this person was a member of Tony Howard's assistant team or whether this had been a new protection agent assigned to him. There had been no badges on this woman, but something about her had been familiar to him. He wondered what it had been and why she was familiar.

Hank then turned off the security monitors for a while as he went back into the penthouse.

There he began to smell a distinctive smell that smelt nasty to him as he turned to see Tony Howards lighting up a mysterious cigarette in his hand.

"What the hell you smokin'?" Hank asked. Tony said, "Pot, it's really good, helps to calm the stress within you."

Hank looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face as Tony asked, "Seriously?! You never smoked one of these?!"

"Why would I need to? They smell like the inside of a donkey's ass." Hank said.

Tony scoffed, "You need to live a little, liven up and live dangerously. Plus, they need to legalise Pot, it's a wonder why they haven't done that."

"Because it's dangerous… I don't give two craps if it's good. It still makes you forget stuff and I don't want to ever forget what I've seen in my life." Hank said collecting his jacket.

"It's only legal for medical uses in the city. But in California that's where the action is…" Tony said with a grin.

Hank rolled his eyes before saying, "Well that's California, those idiots are hopped up on that crap. In my day, the only stuff that we had to worry about was people gettin' addicted to Morphine and that was every war vet and junkie that got hopped up on it." "You're goin' to be back right, tonight and the next night?" Tony asked solemnly.

"As long as you still need protecting. After that, you're on your own." Hank responded.

* * *

Hank left the building taking the lift down, he moved round in a circle, until the elevator stopped on the ground floor. He got out and made his way to Hell's Kitchen where his truck had been parked. He tossed his bag inside the truck. Then he walked into the precinct where his Sergeant was waiting for him, "Bacciarelli! My office!"

"Sir. Yes Sir." Hank said knowing he was about to be ripped a new one.

He stepped into the office where he saw a blonde-haired and light-blue eyed Lieutenant standing in the corner who he realised was the commanding officer of the 23rd Precinct Lieutenant Matthew O'Meara who had said, "I'm not here, eyes forward."

Hank turned to the Sergeant who had said, "Take a seat, officer." "I'll stand, sir. If this is about the intruder from last night…" Hank said.

The Sergeant nodded interrupting, "That's precisely what this is about. The intruder from last night… she didn't say anything did she?"

Hank looked surprised as he said, "We found her already?" "No, she gave us all the slip. She did say somethin' didn't she?" the Sergeant asked.

Hank nodded, "All she said was, '_Sorry Doll. Maybe next time.'_ It was like she was taunting me or somethin'."

"Why would she taunt you?" the Sergeant named Callahan asked. Hank shrugged his shoulders, "What do you want me to say, I shot an unknown woman for no reason, I identified myself, she gave me a fight, she's either trained by Mossad or Russian Intel. Whoever she was… she was better skilled than I was."

"Jesus Christ, you of all people should know better, you gave her a fight of your own didn't ya?" Callahan said laughing.

Hank started to get pissed off as he said, "Sarge… I put up a fight, I took shots at her but she was too quick, I coulda gone after her by jumping off a building, but I'd only miss her parachute."

Hank took a breath before speaking, "I woulda fallen 50 fuckin' feet to my death… don't ya agree?" "Stand down, Bacciarelli, you're outta line." Callahan said.

"Statin' the obvious, Sarge or can't you handle the truth?" Hank smirked.

Callahan walked round pointing his finger at Hank before saying, "You listen your smart-ass little punk, mouth off to me, one more time and it'll end ugly for you with your teeth knocked down your sorry throat."

Lieutenant O'Meara stepped in saying, "That's enough, Sergeant. Stand down…"

The Sergeant kept staring Hank in the eye until O'Meara said, "Sergeant, take a walk and that's an order."

* * *

The Sergeant moved out of Hank's personal space as he walked out of the office slamming the door as O'Meara looked at him before saying, "You know how much of a pain in the ass you are?!"

Hank shrugged, "Heard it all the time as a kid and during my time in the Corps. Nothin's really new to me whenever somebody says I'm a pain in the ass."

O'Meara chuckles as he says, "Don't let that Callahan asshole get under your skin. Guy only cares for one thing and that's his pension. Glad to see he'll be outta here soon."

"You not goin' to scream at me, Lieutenant?" Hank asked. O'Meara shook his head, "No, God no. I like you're around. You get results. Especially since the whole public's trying to make us foul up."

"Wasn't like the old days. Then again, all I remember about cops growing up. There were always good ones doin' some good when all that others did was bad." Hank remembered growing up in the 20s and 30s. The days of the mob bosses latching on the cops acting as their own private police force.

"I know what you went through during the war… my Grandfather Michael… he was in the Pacific… the stuff he saw and done for us. What we do stays with us…" Matt says.

Hank nodded, "I haven't slept well since… since the night before we landed out for the 'Canal. Gunfights… they never scared me. The screaming, the blood and the crying… it's all just part of life for me… this job is all I have left. I'm not letting it go."

"No one wants to, kid. Keep doing your job to the best of your ability. You're goin' to make a helluva cop if you keep working at it." the Lieutenant said.

Hank smiled nodding, "Permission to leave?" "Granted, as you were Officer Bacciarelli." O'Meara says as Hank salutes him; he then returns it as Hank leaves the office.

* * *

On a quick detour, he heads to a nearby desk computer, he turns it on before memorising his log-in details. He pulls up the DMV database trying to find information on the red-haired and green-eyed woman from last night, so far he tried to detail everything about her face, but all it lead to were dead ends.

Hank began searching through ViCap database and began to find any links to any cold cases that any red-haired and green-eyed women had been linked too.

There he found it, it was right under his nose and it concerned a cold case from the 40s. This had raised his eyebrows as he asked himself, _"An old case from the 40s. How far back does this whole thing go?"_

He began to read the inscription of the woman that was involved, she had red hair, green-eyes, full lips and a curvy figure.

He tried to find photos and he instantly came across the first one he had seen,

It was the same woman from last night!

* * *

Henry discovers a shocking truth. What secrets will come to the light?

Thank you all for the amazing support. Please like and review.


	5. Ghosts from the Past

Where we left off from! Who else from Hank's past comes back to haunt him?

* * *

Chapter 4:

23rd Precinct, Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan

Hank looked at the young woman's picture and saw she was from his own time. She didn't look familiar to him until he searched for her name. _Natalia Benelli._

Hank looked into the description of the case. It was presumed to be a random missing person case. The NYPD had searched for Natalia for a year until they ruled her to be presumed dead.

He looked into investigating officers involved, there he saw the familiar name that was his older brother Mattia Bacciarelli. He felt a swelling pride that his older brother did everything he could to find the missing red-head.

He began to search for Natalia Benelli in the NYPD database and realised there was nothing on her. Hank was puzzled by this, then he saw a passing patrol officer as he said, "Hey excuse me a sec?"

"What's up, Hank?" a brunette-haired officer said to him.

"Public records, from the 1920s specifically New York. Where would I have to find those? I'm looking for something. Call it a gut instinct." Henry explained.

The brunette officer named Ferretti said, "All records are handled down at the New York State Department of Records and Information Services. It's at 31 Chambers St in Manhattan."

"How far is that, from here?" Hank asked. Ferretti then says, "25 minutes at best give or take."

Hank looked at his watch as he said, "I can probably make it. Thanks for the help, Ferretti." "No problem, Hank." Ferretti replies.

Hank collects his jacket before walking out to his truck. He hops in said-truck and drives off heading for 31 Chambers St.

* * *

He arrives after 30 minutes. He checks his gun has a new clip inside as well as his badge on his belt. Hank opens the door and shuts it before walking inside. He walks to the front desk and asks, "Excuse me… Sorry to disturb, I'm looking for birth records and immigration records?"

"Do you know the last name at all?" a light grey-brunette-haired woman asks noticing his badge.

Hank shook his head, "No, but I do know it begins with a B, and it's like from the early to mid-1920s." "Okay that makes things a little easier, follow me, please." The brunette nodded.

Hank follows the woman from the front desk to the records hall. She then says, "Haven't seen you before. Are you new into town?" "Born and raised. I just recently came back from the war a year ago. I served for 18 years in the Marines, ma'am."

"My husband served in Vietnam, he was a Marine, joined up as of 17 served until 1971…" the brunette nodded.

"Did he make it home?" Hank asks. The brunette shook her head, "He was killed in action on December 31st 1971. His brother died in Saigon in March 5th '68 with the Big Red One."

"I'm sorry for your loss. What was your husband's name, if I may?" Hank asks. The brunette smiled, "Henry, Henry Bacciarelli. He was named after his uncle Hank who disappeared in 1945."

Hank's heart broke this was his nephew's wife, he was touched by his brother Mattia for naming his oldest son after him, which had a tear rolling down his cheek.

He wiped it away as he lied, "Hay fever. Does my eyes in." "Follow me." the brunette said.

They found what Hank was looking for as the lady said, "Here's what you're lookin' for. If you need any help, just ask my name is Angela." "Hank's my name. Mrs Bacciarelli." Hank replied with a sad smile.

Angela had left as he began to dig into the paperwork. He began to look through the immigration records first as he found the letter 'B' in the last name. He found 'Benelli' and began to search through it. He found out that the family immigrated from Poland, formed of Italian and Polish heritage.

He found out Natalia Benelli was born in April 1924. She had enlisted for the Army and became a code-breaker for the Allied Forces in 1942, afterwards it became spotty, there was nothing else that Hank could find that elaborated.

He had noticed something weird and that was the fact she had jumped from Sergeant to the rank of 2nd Lieutenant in the United States Army. That rose an eyebrow with him.

How could a code-breaker rise from Sergeant to an officer's rank in 3-years? It would have been impossible for her to do.

* * *

Everything had matched up with what he had seen on the NYPD database, Natalia Benelli had gone missing in 1945 3 months after the war's end. Everything else was as it should have been.

There wasn't much other information to find out about Natalia's work history except she was a code-breaker during the war. He knew something was up and he realised that she was a spy or at least part of an elite unit of operators from the war. He pulled out his phone and looked through the numbers of some old allies from his past in the Marines.

He laid his finger on one name '_Banning'_ he knew that Banning owed him a favour from their time in operations, he wondered if he'd be able to cash in on the many favours that Banning owed him.

He decided to hold on calling Banning and he turned back to the birth records box in front of him, Natalia's file was missing and that raised an eyebrow for him, he pulled out a notebook before listing down what had been missing.

He turned to the same box again and found his family's name. he hesitated picking it up and reading through it. But there was a part of him that needed to know what had happened since he went under in '45.

* * *

He pulled out the file and began to read it. He found out his brother Mattia had 2 children both died in Vietnam. Henry Bacciarelli II and Carlo Bacciarelli, 2 soldiers that served their country with the pride that anyone would have gotten serving their country.

He was proud of his nephews. But his heart broke for his brother and sister-in-law. His brother because he couldn't see them become the men he wanted 'em to be. His sister-in-law for they couldn't give her grandchildren and she would have to live alone for the rest of her life.

He laid eyes on his own file; this tore at Hank because he put it back in the records box.

"Angela!" Hank shouted out.

There was no sound of shoes clicking against the solid floor. He then called out again, "Angela?!"

The place was silent. Henry started to get paranoid, he pulled out his gun from the holster as he went to find his nephew's former wife. He couldn't find her until he headed back to the front entrance, he peered around the corner and saw a body on the floor, he moved quietly and saw the body was Angela Bacciarelli.

He pulled out his phone as he said, "This is off-duty officer Henry Bacciarelli. I need help to 31 Chambers Street Building 103. I got a woman in her 70s dead."

He looked at the wounds on Angela's body as he noticed her throat was slit. As well as being stabbed in the stomach and her insides cut out.

He noticed the wounds looked violent. He had seen many wounds like this in his time and it frightened him that somebody was replicating deaths the Pacific Theater of War.

He heard the sirens as he hid the shaking hands in his pockets.

* * *

Suddenly, right behind him there was a figure hanging from the wall, his face was Asian, dark brown hollow eyes with no life in them, he held a bayonet in his hand, it looked to be 19th Century design. The figure wore an old khaki green uniform. He smirked before saying, "_皇帝にとって、これは復讐です_._"_ He then made a stealthy escape from the scene of the crime before somebody saw him.

One of the officers approached and it was Frank Magnum as he said, "Hank, you okay?"

"She's inside there. Right past the computer." Henry said with lumps in his voice. Frank nodded, "Okay, just wait over there and I'll come to you, okay?"

Hank didn't say a word. Frank had checked the body out and he gulped hard trying to keep his stomach from throwing up his lunch.

He keyed his radio, "Central, roll a crime lab to 31 Chambers Street, building 103. I got an elderly woman in her 70s dead, over?"

"_Acknowledged, Officer."_ Central had said.

Frank did a search of the body to find her id on her which was '_Angela Bacciarelli.'_ Frank wondered to himself about something as he said to his partner, "I'll take Hank's statement and find out who the girl is. He's a little in shock, right now." "Sure thing, Frank, I'll stay with the body."

Frank prepared a sick bag as he said, "If you puke, put it in there!"

Hank stood up against the car as he said, "Brings you back to seeing the things that just stay with you." "None of 'em are ever pretty, Gunny. You okay?"

"You probably have questions about who the dame was?" Henry asked knowing that topic was going to come up.

"Who is she?"

"My nephew's wife. Angela Bacciarelli. Before I went under my brother was a soldier. He married in '44 before D-Day. His wife became pregnant with 2 boys. One of 'em was named after me and the other was named Carlo." Henry explained.

He then continued to explain, "My brother died in '53 at Korea. But there weren't no body to be found. They had turned 8, then 9 years they joined the Armed Forces. Henry turned to the Corps and got married to somebody. Carlo died single in '68 with the Army in Saigon."

"Henry died in 'Nam. I didn't know who she was until an hour ago. I don't think there's anybody else that is still alive from my family to attend the service." Henry finished explaining.

Frank nodded, "I'll do a quick check. If nobody bounces, then you'd be the only relative to know." "Thanks for the comfort." Hank says absent-mindedly.

Frank does a simple check for any other relatives alive as he nods, "You're pretty much right. There aren't many people alive in your family except for Angela's mother-in-law, Victoria Bacciarelli. I assume she's your sister-in-law?"

"I once got a letter from her back in July of '44. She sent her wedding picture to me. Kept it for so long after all these years." Henry said.

Frank nodded, "She lives at the local retirement home in Staten Island. Closest to the sea. Island Shores. If you need me to, I'll conduct a condolence call until you're ready to meet her." "Thanks Frank." Hank softly replied.

"We stand together. Not apart, Hank. You're one of us." Frank said.

* * *

Hank nodded. Frank and his partner permitted him to leave the scene after he was sure that he answered the questions the detectives had for him, he then walked to his truck before driving all the way to Tony Howards Tower. It had taken a minimum of 30 minutes to arrive there as he took the lift to the top.

He knocked on the door as he saw Tony Howards in a suit as he said, "Ah, Officer Bacciarelli. Come on in." "Mr Howards. How are you?" Hank asked.

"I was just comin' back from a meeting with an investor, sorry for not changing." Tony said.

Hank chuckled, "Don't be. I was just having a bad day." "Sounds rough. I've had a bad life." Tony replied.

"Who'd you meet?" Hank asked. Tony replied, "A Japanese investor. He was quite interested in what the industries hoped to create. ie. Such as newest technology. We are hoping to provide sustainable and clean energy for the world. You read much of business?"

"No offence, but I'm not much of a news person type of guy." Hank says.

Tony shrugs his shoulders in response. "What are you thinkin' about?"

* * *

Henry looks around as he doesn't hear what Tony asked him until he saw a long bit of rope dangling down. He undid the strap on his holster as he said calmly, "Mr Howards, do you have a panic room?" "Yes, why?" Tony asked absent-mindedly.

"Head there and lock the door, don't open until I tell you too." Hank said as he pulled out his M1 Carbine and slammed a fresh clip inside it.

Tony then began to run to the panic room as Hank stayed at the hallway, waiting for whoever came to him. The windows smashed with a small object, Hank saw it was a flashbang, he kicked it back before dodging the blinding light.

He got back up as he saw a full platoon of black uniform cladded soldiers. Hank prepared a grenade as he threw before firing off several shots, 4 of them hit their intended targets as the explosion resulted in 3 more additional casualties.

Hank moved from the room he was taking cover as he took the fight to the unknown soldiers. He used whatever was at his disposal. The 30-man platoon force was cut down to 5 men. Hank killed 2 of the soldiers pushing them out the broken window.

The final 2 he cracked their spines open, killing them instantly.

* * *

The final soldier, stood in hiding. Hank checked his weapon there were 5 bullets left. He checked everywhere until he saw the final soldier, he stood there in silence as he pulled out the long bayonet, Hank's blue eyes narrowed at the bayonet as he studied the long blade.

He had seen that bayonet before, he knew what the bayonet meant and who was wielding the weapon.

He fired his weapon towards the soldier who had cut bullets in half. He dropped the weapon and raced towards the soldier who dodged his thrown punches. The last soldier's plan was working, he wanted Hank to tire before he delivered the final blow to Hank.

Hank deduced his tactic and allowed the blade to cut into his hand as he kicked the man in the groin as he swiped the bayonet into the kitchen. He picked the soldier up and punched him in before throwing him across the room.

The soldier undid his helmet, his vision was blurry he turned to reveal and released the balaclava that covered his face. It was the same person that had killed Angela Bacciarelli.

For Hank, his shocked expression turned into one of fear, anger and hate. He then said, "You!"

"RRAAA!" Hank let out a war-cry. He ran towards the soldier and unleashed a devastating barrage of attacks on him before throwing him across the balcony of the penthouse suite until they reached the helicopter platform. The pair traded blows until the soldier punched Hank in his face and stomach.

Hank dropped to a knee, he was exhausted and weary as a result of beating the soldier. He got back on his two feet before punching him, kicking him across the platform, Hank broke his arm resulting in a cry from the soldier and several bones broken in his hand.

Hank threw a right hook at him which knocked the soldier across the helicopter platform, he pulled out his gun cocked it and pointed it at the soldier as he said, "I shoulda done this 74 years ago…"

The soldier smirked as he knocked Hank down before getting back up as he said, _"__もう一回__."_ diving off the platform down to the city level.

Hank groaned as he saw the soldier dive off, his own past left him with another mistake of his own to reap. He limped back to the penthouse as he yelled, "DAMMITT!" before clenching his fists to control his undeniable rage.

His old nemesis had come back to haunt him and Hank was out to settle unfinished business.

* * *

**English to Japanese Translation:**

For the Emperor, this is revenge - _Kōtei ni totte, koreha fukushūdesu._

Another time - _Mōikkai_

* * *

Hank discovers his old nemesis from the Pacific returns to settle an old score.

How does he heal from this battle?

Hope that you are all enjoying this story. Please like and review. You're amazing. All of you.


	6. It's Been a Long Day

Hank makes an emotional trip to see someone. What entails?

Appearances include our famed Original Vampire Brothers Elijah and Klaus. As well as Caroline Forbes.

* * *

Chapter 5:

The Mikaelson Family Mansion, Mystic Falls, Virginia

In the picturesque town that was Mystic Falls, it was a bright sunshine day. Vampires lived in secret along with the Werewolves, the witches and the Original Vampires.

Elijah was sitting in the den just reading a paper, a record of Beethoven was playing on the gramophone quietly. He heard the door open and saw his brother Klaus appear as Elijah asked, "Hello brother. What brings you back?"

"I was just back from a trip in New Orleans. I'm thankful things have settled down." Klaus replied.

"After our impulsive decisions lead to burnt bridges, 9 months ago. I must admit we were fortunate to escape with our lives." Elijah alleged with a hint of discontent.

Klaus shrugged and said, "Fortune favours those to do what is necessary." Klaus spied a bottle of scotch as he said, "Want one?"

"No. but thank you…" Elijah begins to say as the phone rings. He walks to answer it and says, "Hello, who is this please?"

"_Is this Elijah Mikaelson?" _a man's voice was heard on the other end.

"To whom am I speaking with?" Elijah spoke in a concerned tone.

The man sighed, _"My name is Officer Magnum of the 23__rd__ Precinct in Hell's Kitchen, New York. Do you know an Angela Bacciarelli?"_ "Yes, I am a family friend of hers, is everything alright?" Elijah asked.

Klaus stood up as he said, "What's wrong?" Elijah placed his hand over the phone as he whispered, "Somethin's happened in New York regarding Angela Bacciarelli."

Klaus downed his drink as Elijah uncovered the speaker as he said, "Sorry, my brother was curious about the current situation. Is Mrs Bacciarelli alright?"

"_I'm sorry to tell you. But Mrs Angela Bacciarelli was found dead this afternoon down at the New York State Department of Records and Information Services."_

Elijah's expression was one of dismay and shock as he said, "We'll be on our way to New York City as soon as possible. But quickly, has her mother-in-law Victoria Bacciarelli been informed?"

He hears a reply back to which he nods, "Understandable, thank you for calling, Officer Magnum."

* * *

Elijah put the phone down as he turned to his brother and said, "Our old friend Angela was killed today. Victoria's been informed. But we owe it to her family to tend to the matters." "We owe it to Mattia and Hank. I know Hank's alive, but he'll be frightened to visit his brother's widow." Klaus said.

"I served with Mattia during both wars fought together for 6 years. 3 with the 1st Infantry in WW2 and the 7th Infantry during Korea. You served with Hank for 3 years yourself. A lot of battles, a lot of hard-fought ones as well, then you were left by yourself to fight in Korea." Elijah reminded Klaus.

Klaus formed a discontented look on his face before saying, "I know. How soon do you want to leave? I'll ask Caroline to accompany us to New York."

"We can leave in 2 hours, we'll get a 1st Class flight to JFK." Elijah said. Klaus nodded, "Okay then, let's pack some clothing before we leave."

Elijah nodded, "I'll inform the maid." Elijah left the room.

Klaus just sat on the chair next to the piano, he turned to a photo album that had been left untouched, he walked over and opened it, he turned to the first picture of himself, Elijah, Hank Bacciarelli and another person that had light brown hair and blue eyes. The one on the far right wore a US Army uniform with the 1st Infantry Division badge sewn on the left arm sleeve; it was Mattia Bacciarelli.

Klaus himself was wearing a US Marine uniform with the rank of Sergeant in the 2nd Marine Division. Elijah wore a US Army Uniform, all 4 men shared a smile, it was also the only time the 4 would be together before they departed for their respective postings in WW2.

Klaus himself poured another glass of scotch as he raised it saying, "To those who are not amongst us. We thank you." Klaus walks outside as he pours the scotch onto the ground.

* * *

12 Hours Earlier

80 Wakefield Road, Staten Island, New York

Hank had made it back from Manhattan from the Howards Tower, he was still in a state of shock and dismay regarding the events. After the events at the Howards Tower, he had called for the Police himself and given out a statement to the detectives as well as nearby officers.

He poured himself a shot of bourbon and drank quickly, hoping that it'd would calm his fear and paranoia. He heard a door slam, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the door, it had just stayed shut.

He called out, "Stop playing games! Come out and I won't shoot!"

He went to check it out, but he found nobody, it was all quiet and peaceful. Then he saw it.

He saw the Type 30 Bayonet stained in blood. He knew what this had meant, now he knew his life was in danger of being taken.

He raced for the kitchen sink and threw up inside it as he said, "Get it together, Marine. Get it together. You got through hell. Just stand firm, stand strong. Stand strong."

He pulled out his phone and called the emergency services as he said, "This is Officer Henry Bacciarelli. I need CSU to 80 Wakefield Drive, in Staten Island."

Hank stayed on the floor right next to the sink in case he needed to throw up again.

* * *

10 minutes later, sirens were heard as the bell rang. Hank walked over to it, but refrained from opening the door as he said, "Who's there?"

"_NYPD CSU TEAM, Officer Bacciarelli, we need to enter!"_ a woman's voice was heard.

Hank didn't know if it was a trick as he levelled his gun, "Slide your badge underneath the door."

"_It's us, officer. We need to enter." _The woman said.

Outside the door, Daniela saw the commotion as she said, "Excuse me off-duty NYPD Officer Lòpez, what's goin' on?"

"Officer Bacciarelli's being stubborn, he won't let us in." the woman said.

Daniela walked over to the door and said, "Hank, it's me Daniela. Just let us in, okay?"

The door opened slightly as Hank said, "Hey." "What's goin' on?" Daniela asked.

Hank signalled them to follow him as they followed inside as he said, "The bayonet it's on the floor."

Daniela looked over to the CSU Team as they took possession of the bayonet as Hank said, "Somebody came in, they knew how to get in, I locked that door, plenty of times."

"Don't panic, we're goin' to find out who did this and why. You goin' to be okay?" Daniela asked.

Hank nodded, "I'm gonna try." "Okay, stay calm." Daniela said as the detectives came over.

* * *

Hank answered their questions truthfully and honestly. The detectives nodded as one of them said, "Alright, Officer Bacciarelli. We're goin' to post uniforms on your house at all times. It's procedure and in case the guy who left the bayonet inside comes back around."

"It's pointless. The person who did it is sneaky and underhanded. It's pointless sending others to their death. You've no idea of the threat you're up against. I can handle myself, I survived 2 wars. Got plenty of experience against guys who wanted to go toe-to-toe against me. You'll make a mistake and that blood's goin' to be on your hands." Hank ranted.

The detectives looked shocked as they said, "So no uniforms?" "No other backup, I mean it. For my sake and for the other 36,000 officers that you put at risk." Hank pleaded.

Both detectives shared a look as one of them said, "Alright, we won't post any more officers. It's okay, you sure you can handle yourself?"

"Anyone wants to come through my door. They better have a loaded gun." Hank said determinedly.

The detectives nodded with worried expressions on their face as they headed back to their squad car.

Hank looked down at the shaking hand as he clenched it into a fist, he turned to his garage, he opened it up and pulled out a M1 Carbine along with several clips of ammunition. He walked to the house, he locked the door, he laid it on the table and began to strip and clean it.

Afterwards, he loaded the weapon and cocked it, keeping it by his side as he waited for someone to enter.

* * *

Present Day

Hank had awoken from his sleep. He put on a pair of swimming shorts, swimming goggles and headed out for a morning swim. He swam along the shore of Staten Island until he reached the bottom of Tottenville.

He then went back the same way as he came out of the water, he was breathing heavily, he picked up the towel that was on the chair right next to the garden stairs. He cleared the droplets of water that dripped from him and splashed onto the floor.

Hank walked into the shower just taking his own time, he stared long and hard at the wall letting water splash over him. At he felt he was completely soaked with water, he turned the water system off, he began to wash his body, his dark hair. He turned the water system back on and let all the soap wash off his body until he felt no soap on him.

He turned the system off once again and headed for his room. He dried himself off before putting on a red Henley t-shirt, blue jeans and a leather jacket and his old Marine Corps combat boots.

His dark hair pushed to the side, he equipped himself with his gun on his belt, his Ka-bar knife in his left boot. He headed for his '49 New Yorker and he got in, driving off he headed for the Island Shores Retirement Home. It was a 20-minute drive to the home. He pulled into a parking space.

He pulled up to a stop as he asked himself, _"You really want to do this?"_

* * *

Hank opened the door and closed the door as he got out. He walked into the building, he saw a lady at the front desk as he approached before saying, "Good morning… I am looking for Victoria Bacciarelli."

"Are you a relative of Victoria?" the lady asked with a smile. Hank wasn't sure how to answer the question as he hurriedly said something, "Uh… I am… I'm a friend, Henry's my name…"

"Follow me, please." The lady got up from her seat as she guided Hank to the elevator as she said, "Victoria's a very nice lady. Very charming and sweet. She lost her husband during the Korea War. Both her children during the Vietnam War and now her daughter-in-law. You could say she knows sacrifice better than most people."

"Her 2 sons did what was right and fought for our country… they didn't want to sacrifice themselves but it meant that others could live to fight another day to survive the war. Sometimes, you need to make the hard choices to survive." Hank replied.

The pair walked out of the elevator as they walked down the corridor, they stopped outside the room as the lady said, "Just wait outside a moment then I'll call you in…"

"You got it." Hank nodded.

The woman walked in as she said, "Victoria… you have a visitor for you. It's someone named Henry…"

The evident shock on the woman as Henry walked in.

Victoria, who was in her late 90s. She had aged gracefully, in her 97 years of existence. Long brown hair turned silver/grey. Confined to her bed, Henry had a small smile on his lips.

Victoria nodded and said, "Thank you, Marisa… that'll be all. Close the door on your way out…" "Certainly Victoria." Marisa said as Hank stepped to the side of the room to let Marisa out.

* * *

Hank wasn't sure how to begin the conversation as he said, "Hi… Hi Victoria."

"Henry Bacciarelli… for the first time in a long time… I can honestly say, it's finally good to meet you." Victoria said with a smile.

"You look well, Victoria." Hank said with a smile. Victoria smiled, "I look a mess, darling. Had you called ahead; I'd have let Marisa know. You look well for someone who's lived for 15 more years."

"How do you know I've lived for 15 years?" Hank asked surprised.

Victoria chuckled lightly before saying, "You're my brother-in-law. Plus, I hear rumours and I also read the news." "For the longest… that I could remember all I ever wanted to do was serve my country and follow orders… I don't specially agree with the rules and the way of life today. But sometimes, it isn't easy to go back to what you know." Hank said.

"You know about Angela?" Victoria asked.

Henry just looked at the photos of Victoria, Mattia, Henry II and Carlo as he said, "I saw her body… I'm sorry, Toria." "She was there for me and I was for her when we lost the boys. They were the sweetest kids on the block."

"He was a helluva Marine from what I gathered. Bet the kid was as stubborn as his old man." Hank said. Victoria laughed, "He was a pain in the ass. Mattia said he… he reminded him of you…"

Hank laughed, "You should be proud of yourself." "How comes you never found a girl?" Victoria asked.

"Who'd want to date a Marine that believed in the old-fashioned ideals of the past. A man that served in 2 different times and wars and took everything that a man could take?" Hank asked.

Victoria's smile turned to a sad one, "I wish, we had you with us… everyone was torn up after you went missin'. We all tore ourselves apart trying to find you." "I'm sorry." Hank said softly.

"Promise… promise you'll find the girl of your life and cherish her?" Victoria asked. Hank nodded, "I'll… I'll try my damnedest to do what you're asking me to."

"I know… I'll see you soon, Hank." Victoria said.

Hank tried to be careful when hugging Victoria as he softly embraced her. He then waved goodbye to her before exiting the room.

* * *

Hank walked back to his car, he started it up and drove off heading for Cypress Hills National Cemetery.

He got out after 1 hour and 10 minutes of driving and began to walk up to the small section of the cemetery where his older brother and his nephews were buried.

Hank put his hands in his jeans as he said, "Hey brother… it's been a long time. I met your wife… she's a real nice gal. Wish I'd met her 74 years earlier… That'd have been a swell thing. World's changed Matt… it's gone from hell to a hacksaw, I'm sorry 'bout your boys. You're probably up there with 'em. I bet you're damn proud of 'em."

Hank felt a tear down his eye as he said, "I'm sorry Matt. I'm so sorry, Lieutenant. You didn't deserve to die… but you're a helluva soldier… America was lucky to have one like you."

Hank stood to attention and saluted the gravestone that had said.

"_Mattia Bacciarelli – April 30__th__ 1922 – July 11__th__ 1953\. NYPD Detective and Soldier. Beloved Husband, Brother, Father and Son. 1 Medal of Honor, 3 Distinguished Service Cross, 1 Silver Star, 2 Bronze Stars." _

The quote on the bottom was shown as Hank murmured softly, "_No Mission Too Difficult. No Sacrifice Too Great. Duty First!"_

Hank smiled as he turned to his nephew's graves as he said to them, "I'm proud of you boys… you fought hard. You make me proud to serve my country… I hope without a shadow of a doubt you boys are watchin' over us. God bless you boys; God bless the United States of America…"

Hank rests both his hands on their graves as he smiled sadly.

He then rested himself up against his brother's gravestone getting out his journal turning to a fresh clean page.

* * *

"_So much has happened in the last 3 days. First, I get ordered to babysit some playboy billionaire who was a weapons contractor during the Iraq and Afghanistan War, then I get my ass handed to me by a broad from my own time-period who may have been former spec ops during the European Theatre of Operations. _

_An old enemy of mine who surprisingly has lived longer than I expected, one who I shoulda killed 74 fuckin' years ago. How he got here is beyond me, but I got a theory that he turned up in this time period same way I did. _

_On a personal note, I mustered up balls and courage to meet my sister-in-law for the first time, I now add another few more regrets to my list. I regret not knowing my brother's kids, living a full life like my sister or my sister-in-law. Now I'm stuck here in this world, the politics of this world they make me ill. _

_I don't know how anybody functions in this world anymore."_

* * *

Hank finishes writing as he pockets his journal, he walks to the front of the gravestones and bending his knees and gripped his hands together oblivious to the figure approaching from behind.

Hank then said, "You don't have to sneak, I could hear ya from a mile away."

"How'd you been able to hear me?" A woman's voice was heard, but it wasn't a New York accent that he was used to hearing.

Hank stood to find a beautiful and shy blonde-haired woman standing in front of him. She looked to be about average height of being over 5 ft, slim build with what appeared to be turquoise colored eyes.

Hank shrugged and said, "Quiet graveyard. Only people I've seen around here mostly are people that pay tribute to loved ones, friends and fallen comrades."

"My mother was a cop back in Virginia. She was buried in a place like this." the blonde said. Hank nodded, "_Fidelis ad mortem. Una Stamus."_

"Faithful until death. We stand as one." The blonde translated.

Hank nodded as he said, "I'm Hank." "Caroline, Caroline Forbes." Caroline introduced herself.

"You visiting somebody? Or are you just around for the view?" Caroline asked. Hank nodded, "Just visiting family. Peace hasn't been easy to come by but nothing ever is in this town."

"You lived here?" Caroline asked.

"Left town to join the Marines at 17, fought hard for 18 years before joining the job, now I'm in the reserves." Hank said as he stood watching the tree branches move with the wind. Caroline smiled, "Thank you for your service. My boyfriend used to be a Marine too."

Hank smiled hearing that a brother Marine was able to find his feet and find true love as he said, "Tell your boyfriend, thanks for his service."

"I always do." Caroline said.

Hank smiled as he began to walk away as he said, "Nice meeting you Caroline. You enjoy New York City."

* * *

Hank began to walk back through the graveyard as he made it to his car. Before he got in, he looked over to find a man standing by the gate, he wore a nice suit which was a 2-piece with a silk tie. He looked tall and intimidating, he recognised the man as Elijah Mikaelson, his friend, his mentor and a brother.

He was slightly shocked by this as he softly said, "_It's been a long time, my friend."_

Elijah looked over at Hank using his vampire hearing and said, "Yes, yes it has, Brother."

* * *

I hope this chapter was to your liking. Let me know below what you thought of the Mikaelson brothers past revolving around the Bacciarelli family and the Donnelly family.

If you're curious. The Mikaelsons were left New Orleans. Hope this doesn't ruin your view of the chapter.


End file.
